Falling In Love
by lesbian.writer
Summary: Hermione and Draco confess feelings for each other. They hook up and have sex. What will happen with their sexcapades! Read to find out. :
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, I make nothing. I'm just having some fun._

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** _This kind of sucks...but I lost chapter three of my other fic and this was something to keep me occupied while I found it. Leave me reviews and let me know what you think. Maybe if you like it I'll write more or a sequal or something._

* * *

She sat on his bed admiring the beautiful colors of the Slytherin house. She loved the green and silver colors that surrounded her. Though she would never admit it to her two best friends Ron and Harry she also loved him. She assumed he felt the same way other wise he wouldn't have told her to meet him here in his bedroom. She was also sure that if he loved her he'd never admit it to Crabe and Goyle either, so she didn't feel as bad.

Waiting for her secret lover to show up in his bedroom she thought about the first day she saw him and how she thought he was such scum. She also thought about how good it felt to punch him in the face in their third year. And she couldn't help but wonder how and why she fell for him at Diagon Alley at the start of term their seventh year. He was just so cute sitting outside Zonkos Candy Shop by himself. He was so much cuter and sexier whenever he was alone than whenever he had those blokes Crabe and Goyle hanging off of his sides. Then again he probably thought the same about her with Harry and Ron. Or at least she hoped.

She hadn't noticed how she had spaced out because when she came back to reality he was standing in front of her admiring her and smiling. "Sorry, I spaced out," She said. "I noticed. I've been talking to you, or trying to for the last five minutes," He told her sitting down beside her on the bed. "I bet you're wondering why I've asked you to come here," He asked. She nodded. "Hermione, this sounds so crazy, but something hit me over the summer and I realized that I have been falling for you since the beginning of our sixth year. I'm so sorry for how rude I have always been to you and for telling you that you're annoying for being a genius. I honestly admire your abilities. I wish I could have half the brain you do. Hermione, I love you," he said. "Draco, I, I don't know what to say. Honestly I fell for you right before school started when you were sitting outside of Zonko's. You were so cute without Crabe and Goyle hanging about," She said trying not to sound mean.

"I can honestly say the same for Harry and Ron," Draco pointed out. Hermione smiled. He stood up and walked across the room to turn on some music. Then he returned to the bed and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?" He asked. Hermione took his hand. She got as close to him as she could without being obvious that she wanted to make every inch of her body touch his. Seconds later he pulled her close to him and her wish came true. She felt the muscles in his stomach, chest and shoulders from six years of quiditch and riding brooms. She found herself picturing him with his clothes off so that she could see every line his muscles made in his body. They danced until long after the song was over. Draco stepped back from her and lifted her chin to face him. "Hermione you're beautiful," He whispered. Then he kissed her a soft passionate kiss. They stood in an embrace kissing for several minutes. He removed her robes and she removed his. He slid his arms around her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him to hold herself in place. He carried her to the bed and laid her down kneeling over her kissing her still. She reached up to unbutton his shirt and remove it.

He lifted her forward and removed her shirt. He was shocked to find her braless. He couldn't help but wonder if she wore underwear underneath her pants and skirts. He kneeled on the ground and ran his hands across her legs starting at her ankles. He then touched her knees and caressed her inner thighs. At his touch on her thighs Hermione left out a little yelp. He was turning her on in all the right ways. She wanted him and she wanted him now. "Draco! I want you, fuck me now!" Hermione begged. "Not yet love," Draco said. "In time sweetheart," He added. He continued running his hands up and down her legs. Finally he went underneath her skirt and his question of weather or not she wore panties underneath it was answered. He slid aside a thong and touched her outer pussy lips. She bucked her hips towards him and moaned. "Uh uh, bad Hermione. If you buck your hips I will stop," Draco said. Hermione laid still. She wanted him so badly. Finally after a few more minutes of torturing her legs he reached up and removed her skirt and thong. She sat her feet on the edge of his bed revealing a very ready pussy to him. He had to resist the urge to rip his pants off and shove his penis into her and hump her until the morning. Instead he placed one finger on her clitoris and began to massage it. She moaned and tried her hardest to resist bucking her hips. She wanted him inside of her in any way possible. He massaged her clitoris until she was almost ready to go over the edge and he stopped. She screamed. Then he began kissing her clitoris and flicking it with his tongue. He then plunged his tongue into her pussy and licked up the juices that were forming. She moaned. She couldn't resist the urge to buck any longer. She grabbed a hold of his platinum blond hair and shoved his face into her pussy and humped his tongue as he fucked her with it. Then he stopped climbed on top of her and kissed her. She loved the way she tasted on his lips. She wanted him to fuck her and do it now. "Draco, fuck me please!" Hermione begged. He pulled his pants down grabbed his erect penis and eased it inside of her. She was so warm and tight inside. He loved the sounds of her moaning and screaming and begging him to fuck her as fast as he could. Draco slammed his cock into Hermione's welcoming pussy as hard and as fast as he could move his hips. After what seemed like seconds he felt her pussy contract around his penis and he began to scream with her. He pounded into her harder and faster. She began to scream and her body started shaking in ecstasy. He felt his climax coming on strong also. They both were screaming and he shot his load inside of her then collapsed on top of her with is cock still inside her pussy.

"Oh my god Draco, that was amazing," Hermione said smoothing his hair and kissing his forehead. "Hermione I love you," Draco said pulling out of her and dragging her across the bed so they could lie together in the aftermath of their first time together. "I love you to Draco. I hope we can be together for a long time," Hermione told him. "Me too love, me too. I never want you to go way," Draco said as they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**_author note:_** _review and maybe i'll write more!  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own or make any money from my story. just havin fun._

* * *

He had barely spoke to her since they hooked up two weeks ago. She didn't know why she was sitting here surrounded once more by the beautiful colors of Slytherin. They'd met up twice to shag. But hardly a word was said in between. It was the same repetitive game of slave and master. She was fed up with the fact that he wouldn't tell his friends about her. She knew Harry and Ron would disapprove, but Hermione told them about him. Much to her surprise after only a weekend of not talking to her they said they'd deal with it as long as he didn't hurt her. Draco finally entered his bedroom where he told her to wait for him. It would be like it was the last two times she was here. Hermione would lay back spread her legs to let Draco hump her until he got off and then they would go their separate ways leaving Hermione unsatisfied and feeling used. 

"Hermione, honey, we have to make this quick everybody will be back in about half an hour," Draco said unbuckling his pants.

"Draco, NO! I'm not having sex with you today. Today I want to talk," Hermione said.

"Sure honey, we can talk. But can't it wait till after we fuck?" He asked

"No Draco, No sex today! Why is it that you completly ignore me when we're not in your bedroom. Have you even mentioned to Crabe and Goyle about me yet?" She asked.

"Well uh," Draco stammered.

"That's what I thought. I told Harry and Ron about us right after we hooked up. It's like you're ashamed to be with me. Unless I see some signs of improvement, we're done," Hermione said getting up off of the bed and walking out the door.

Draco was left sitting on his bed with his trousers half off with what would be a bad case of blue balls. Draco lied on his bed for quite some time after Hermione left thinking about what she had said. She was right. He had been behaving in a rude manner towards her. He loved her and wanted to be with her forever. But why hadn't he told any of his friends about it. He knew that he was worried that his friends would disapprove. But Ron and Harry had gotten over it. Crabe and Goyle would too. If they were really his friends they would have to get over it.

Draco left his bed and went to his desk pulling out three pieces of parchment. The first he addressed to Crabe telling him about his new girlfriend, the second was to Goyle doing the same. The third was addressed to Hermione.

Hermione,  
I'm sorry I have been such an arrogant asshole lately. I love you with all of my heart. You are right about Crabe and Goyle. I will talk to both of them today. I promise you. I will try to be more sensitive and be more understanding of your feelings. I love you!  
Love,  
Draco

Draco took his three letters to the owlry and sent them on their ways. Then he went back to his bedroom and picked out a quill. He put a spell on it and tucked it into Hermione's bag that she had left there. He would return her bag later on in the day. Draco fell asleep and napped until lunch time. He awoke suddenly. Grabbing Hermione's bag and running to the Great Hall to return it to her and so that he would not miss dinner.

Inside the Great Hall Draco spotted Hermione sitting across the table from Harry and Ron with Ginny. He approached her. "Uh Hum," He said making himself known. Hermione turned to face him. "I got your letter," She said. "Good, you left your bag when you ran away in such a hurry," He said leaning in to steal a kiss from her. He left her staring after him in disbelief to go take his seat. The people who had noticed had the same look on their faces as Hermione.

Hermione looked across the room at him. He sat down and smiled at her. She smiled inside to herself. She dug into her bag to make sure she had everything she needed to start her homework after dinner so she had it done by Monday morning classes. While she was digging she noticed a quill that did not belong to her shoved in the side of her bag. She pulled it out and looked at Ginny, "Gin, what's this, is it yours?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded no. Just then the quill turned into a rose and Draco's voice came out of the center of it saying, "Hermione I love you with all of my heart. I'm sorry about everything. Give me a second chance," Hermione smiled looking at Draco once more. He waved to her and blew her a kiss. Crabe and Goyle looked at him strangely.

"Shit," Draco whispered. "Excuse me, I need to head back to my room," He said excusing himself trying to hide the bump his penis was forming in his robes. Hermione noticed the way he was walking and excused herself to follow him. She snuck out of the Great Hall hoping he hadn't noticed her. She spotted him hurrying towards the Slytherin House. She crept up behind him sliding her arms around him grabbing his dick. "HOLLY FUCK!" he gasped. "Hermione, I almost turned around and jinxed you, you shouldn't do that to me," He said trying to catch his breath. Hermione pushed his shoulders back and pinned him against the wall. She shoved her pelvic region up agianst his rock hard snake kissing him hard. "Ahh," He moaned. "I want you," she whispered in his ear. He shoved her into a closet nearby. She dropped to her knees and lifted his robes up. "Oh my god Draco, your penis got bigger, how is that possible?" she said. "Heh Heh, I thought you might like that. I put a spell on myself to make him bigger," Draco said blushing. Hermione stroked him slowly. She stood up suddenly. "Draco I can't do this here. I need to be more comfortable," she said. "okay honey, lets go up to my bedroom, or yours," He suggested. They hurried upstairs to Hermione's room. Draco struggling to run with his massive boner. When they got into Hermione's room she ripped the robes off of him finding him naked underneath. He tore her robes off too. It was time to begin the game of slave and Master. She dropped to her knees and sucked on the head of his penis. He moaned in aproval. He grabbed the back of her head and began to hump her face. Hermione loved the taste of his cock. She pulled her mouth off of him to gasp for air. "Master," she said, "Can I ride you?" She finished. "No bitch, you will suck my dick until I come in your throat," He said putting his dick back in her mouth. She sucked him as hard as she could. He moaned loudly fucking her face harder.

Hermione grabbed his balls and massaged them in her hands. She then felt his cock jump and he came down her throat. She swallowed all of his juices. He was so sweet. Draco grabbed Hermione's hands and helped her off of the floor. He kissed her and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her passionately moving slowly down her body kissing as he went. He flicked his tongue across each of her nipples giving each a soft suck. He kissed her stomach and slid his tongue into her pubic hair. He inserted his tongue and licked. Now the roles had changed, "Master Hermione, am I allowed to suck on your pussy?" he asked kindly. "Yes Draco," Hermione said shoving his head into her crotch. He sucked and licked until Hermione came. She stood up and shoved him onto the bed. "Draco, you have been a bad boy the last two weeks. You'll have to beg me to let you enter my pussy," Hermione said as she sat on top of his hardened dick with just the tip touching her opening. He humped to try and put himself inside of her. "No, Bad Draco!" Hermione said slapping him across the face pulling his dick out of her and letting it sit just outside of her. "Please Hermione my precious master let me fuck you!" Draco begged. Hermione slid herself down onto his dick half way. He tried as hard as he could to resist fucking her. "Please Hermione hump me I need to feel myself inside of you! I will be a good boy from now on, I promise!" Draco begged. Hermione was happy with his begging and began to hump him. She moaned shoving his massive organ into her as far as she could. She lifted her leg and turned 180 degrees so that her ass was facing him and she grabbed his knees and slammed down on him as hard as she could.

Draco reached up and grabbed her ass massaging it. He helped her and shoved her onto his cock ramming his cock upwards into her. They fucked hard for a good twenty minutes before they both started to scream and moan coming together Draco shooting his load inside of Hermione. She turned around to face him not removing his dick from her pussy. "Draco, baby, I love you," She said. He kissed her as she rested her head on his chest slowly still humping him to keep him from getting soft in case she wanted to fuck him again.


	3. Chapter 3

The two lovers fell asleep from exhaustion of having sex. The next morning Draco awoke to find Hermione still on top of him and his dick still inside of her. Though he had his morning boner and felt a little embarrassed. "Hermione," He whispered.

"Hmm." She grumbled waking up. She stared at his blue grey eyes and kissed him. "Good morning honey," She said.

"Hi baby. You are so beautiful in the morning with your hair ridiculously messy." Draco said brushing her hair out of her face with his hand.

"Oh god Draco I'm horrible looking in the morning," Hermione said suddenly realizing that his dick was still inside of her. "Hmm. I feel that someone is awake and happy," She says with a grin kissing him on the lips.

"Uh, yeah. Uh, I think I had wet dreams last night," Draco said.

"I know I dreamed about you fucking me and I would love to make those dreams come true. We have probably close to two hours before breakfast is served," She says.

"Oh god you dirty little witch I love the way your mind works," He said pulling her off of himself.

His dick flopped out and hung nearly to his knees. "I want you on your knees Hermione. I want to fuck you from behind," Draco demanded.

"okay," Hermione said. "But first. I want to taste you," she says grabbing his enlarged penis placing her mouth over the head. "Draco you are a total genius for enlarging your penis," Hermione said taking as much of him as she could down her throat.

"I know that. I knew you would like it, I know I do. I can stretch you out more and. Oh god Hermione," Draco moaned.

"What were you saying?" Hermione asked deep throating him.

"I have no idea, Don't stop," Draco said holding Hermione's head on his eleven inch dick.

Hermione chuckled as she sucked him. She didn't believe it was possible but she thought she felt his boner grow larger. She could feel the wetness in her pussy. She stopped sucking him.

"Draco fuck me please!" Hermione begged turning around on her knees putting her ass as high up in the air as she could.

Draco slid a few fingers inside of Hermione's pussy to tease her a little bit. He then lifted his dick and slid it inside of her feeling her walls nearly ripping at the largeness of his penis. "Have I overdone my enlargement charm love?" He asked gently easing himself inside of her.

"Ahhhhh" Hermione moaned.

"Ahhh. No. I love it Draco! Fuck me please! It feels so good. I don't think I'm going to last long. Fuck me please. Slam that fucking cock inside of me you fucking death eater!" Hermione yelled.

Draco obeyed and slammed himself inside of her. "Oh god! You dirty little filthy mudblood! Your pussy is sooo tight!" Draco moaned slamming himself into Hermione. He held onto her ass and slid his thumb into her anus to have something to hold onto. He moved her forward and slammed her backwards into him. "Draco fuck me harder you bastard!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh Hermione!!! I'm going to come!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs pounding into her and leaving himself there feeling his load slide out of his snake inside of her. "Ahh Draco!!! I….uh…. OOOOHHHH!!! DRAAAACOOO!" Hermione moaned as the orgasm rocked her body. They moaned and screamed together in extacy.

Outside of their bed the rest of the Slytherin boys had been awaken because neither Hermione nor Draco remembered to place a silencing charm on the curtains of the bed.

None of them said anything they all laid in their own beds with boners jacking off to the sounds of Hermione and Draco having sex wondering why in the world Draco would want to be with her. They each peeked out of their curtains to see if they could see anything from the blondes' bed but they could not. Then they all gave each other a please don't say anything look and let's hope that they forget a silencing charm again.


End file.
